Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in an extension for use with high voltage power lines. More particularly, the present extension allows a high voltage worker to safely loosen and tighten nuts on high voltage power lines.
Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Working on high voltage power lines requires a high level of care for insulation from the high voltage that runs through the power lines. Typical high voltage lines have voltages as high as 2.4 to 756 kilo-volts. The high voltage power lines consist of aluminum or copper conducting lines. The aluminum and copper elements improve the conductivity. A high-voltage line has a reduced surface space. Since less heat is lost through the surface of the conductor, less electrical energy is lost through the process. This enables a greater abundance of electric power to reach the substations more efficiently. The high voltage requires a worker to insulate themselves from the high voltage to prevent electrocution.
Because the took are for high voltage handling are for special purposes the number of related patents are limited to address these issues. Exemplary examples of patents and or publication that try to address this/these problem(s) are identified and discussed below.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,035,747 issued on Mar. 14, 2000 to Joseph Valela discloses an Extension for Socket Wrenches Having Improved Torque Characteristics. This extension is fabricated from a steel shaft with metal sockets on each end. The extension shaft provides improved torque characteristics that provide optimal forces to loosen or tighten a nut or bolt. Because this is a conductive extension electricity can easily pass from the nut or bolt to the person working on the nut or bolt. The improved torque characteristics further can damage the nut or bolt by over torqueing. Both the conductive nature and the high torque capability are features that are not desirable when working with high voltage power lines.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,103,934 issued on Sep. 12, 2006 to Eric Hsu et al discloses a Multipurpose Combination Pliers. The pliers have a male socket on one end where a wrench can be secured. Once the wrench is secured a user can use a socket wrench to turn a nut, bolt or other object being gripped by the jaws of the wrench. Again, the conductive nature of the pliers and the ability to damage a nut or bolt secured by the pliers creates undesirable features.
What is needed is an insulated high voltage extension for a socket wrench that provides electrical isolation of the user from the nut or bolt and limits the amount of torque that can be applied from an attached wrench to a nut.